Candyman
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: ¿Es Latis un hombre dulce? Puede que sólo lo demuestre en ciertas situaciones...o que necesite desinhibirse. One Shot ubicado entre "Secretos" y "Éste es el apocalipsis", sin embargo, no se requiere entendimiento de estas historias si eres lector nuevo.


¡Saludos desde el mundo místico!

Este OneShot está ubicado entre "Secretos" y "Este es el apocalipsis" sin embargo, no es necesario conocer mucho de ambas historias para entenderlo.

Para los lectores que no están familiarizados con la trama de las historias, sólo aclararé que ocurre 8 años después de la segunda vuelta a Céfiro. Nuestros queridos personajes están juntos de nuevo hace un año, y pueden viajar entre Céfiro y la Tierra a voluntad. En "Secretos" presenté un personaje original llamado Eric, quien hace que esto sea posible debido a que puede abrir portales a Céfiro en diversas partes del planeta. Eric es muy buen amigo de Latis, a pesar de las claras diferencias entre los dos.

"Secretos" termina con Lucy y Latis en NYC, donde Marina trabaja en una revista llamada MODE. Unos días después, comienza ésta historia.

* * *

 **CANDYMAN**

 _Let the sunshine through to lift your spirit once again  
Cause love makes the world feel good_

 _Candyman - Zedd and Aloe Blacc_

Acababa de ponerse el sol en la gran manzana, cuando Marina escuchó el sonido del celular repicando en su bolsillo.

Desviando la atención de Lucy, quien trataba de caminar derecha sobre unos tacones de apenas 3 cm -que según ella eran espantosamente altos-, miró la pantalla.

 _Eric_

No podía ser nada bueno, y menos a esa hora.

Salió de la habitación sin trasmitir su preocupación. Por el canto de la puerta se alcanzaba a divisar una vista caótica: Cada mueble sostenía una enorme cantidad de vestidos, medias veladas, faldas, blusas y blazers, además de los correspondientes ganchos de ropa que colgaban en dudoso equilibrio. Al fondo, bolsos de todos los tamaños se amontonaban en las sillas.

Habían puesto un caminillo de papel periódico sobre el piso laminado de madera con el fin que Lucy probara los 15 pares de zapatos que Marina le había seleccionado, pero ahora, desparramados y descartados en su intento fallido de moverse con ellos parecían mártires de una ardua lucha, con sus bocas ladeadas, extenuados por estar en la primera línea de defensa.

Marina dio unos cuantos pasos y se encerró en el estudio para contestar la llamada.

Unos minutos después salió enfurecida, echando fuego por los ojos y regresó con enormes pasos de ogro hasta donde estaba Lucy. Antes de tomar la perilla para abrir, escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco, seguido de un lloriqueo.

Sonrió con tristeza y se llevó la mano a la cabeza _Ay Lucy_ ¿ _otra vez?_

Al entrar la encontró en el suelo, con media sonrisa en los labios y con la mano derecha masajeando su tobillo.

— Esto es una mala idea, —refunfuñó— nunca podré manejarlos. Me voy a ir encima de Latis tan pronto dé un paso al frente.

— ¿Y eso es malo para ti? —preguntó dándole una mirada traviesa. Lucy enrojeció como si hubieran prendido la calefacción.

— Eh…no, pues…no sé, pe…pero…

— La idea de ésta cena sorpresa es no dejar el apartamento durante _toda_ la noche. ¿No es así?— Marina levantó sus cejas en una expresión que no dejaba duda alguna acerca del doble sentido de la frase.

— ¡No es por eso! Sé que Latis preferiría un ambiente más privado — dijo con sinceridad, pero sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo. Lucy bajó los ojos, incómoda porque en el fondo la aseveración tenía algo de verdad, cuando vio el teléfono que Marina aún llevaba en la mano derecha—A propósito, ¿Quién era?

Marina torció la boca en gesto de disgusto, y comenzó a recorrer la habitación para evitar que Lucy le viera a los ojos. Nunca estaba segura de cuándo le pescaría en medio de una mentira.

— Debo ir al trabajo. Mi jefe loca quiere revisar una propuesta diferente para un artículo. Están haciendo una revolución por un editorial de _Vogue_ que publicaron ésta semana.

— ¿Vas a la oficina? ¿A esta hora? ¡Pero si son las 7 de la noche! — Lucy se levantó del suelo de un salto, dejando de lado los tacones.

— Esa es la vida del empleado Newyorkino — respondió alzando los hombros, mientras buscaba su bolso bajo del revoltijo de ropa que se había acumulado en una de las sillas.

— Pero ¿estarás bien? No quisiera que trabajaras tanto.

— ¡Claro que estaré bien! Más me preocupas tú. ¡ACÁ ESTAS! —alzó triunfante la correa dorada que unía su precioso _PRADA_ , el cual emergió desde las oscuras profundidades del amasijo que tenía encima _—_ ¿Ya decidiste qué te vas a poner? Falta sólo una hora para que llegue Latis.

Mientras decía esa última palabra la impaciencia la atacó. Era increíble que estuviera sucediendo eso. _¡Una hora!¡En UNA hora debía estar Latis en el departamento y ahora gracias a Eric todo se complicaba! ¡Una hora! AGHHH!_

— Estás segura que mi ropa— comenzó Lucy haciendo un ademán de cansancio— yo había planeado…

\- DEFINITIVAMENTE NO –enfatizó con la delicadeza de una jauría africana, para luego respirar y recuperar la elegancia, como si nada hubiera ocurrido— ¡Es el cumpleaños de Latis! O…el que creemos corresponde acá en la Tierra. Recuerda que me dejaste ayudar. Esta es mi especialidad.-—dijo llevándose la mano derecha sobre el pecho con suficiencia exagerada— Creo que el negro te sienta de maravilla. Es la última palabra.

— No me siento cómoda con ese. — ladeó la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el vestido que señalaba Marina y como si fuera un secreto, bajó la voz para explicar su descontento— _Es muy escotado._

— ¡Es PERFECTO! – aseguró saliendo de la habitación, a lo que Lucy le siguió atravesando el departamento para no perder la conversación— Podrás distraerlo si tu comida resulta un desastre culinario.

— Mi pasta sabe bien —dijo con un orgullo dudoso, arrugando la frente— además no entiendo qué tiene que ver el vestido con distra…—Lucy por fin captó el mensaje y el color le subió a las mejillas, por tercera pero no por última vez esa noche-

Marina abrió la cerradura mientras se ponía los zapatos y antes de cruzar hacia el pasillo, encaró a la pelirroja.

— Lucy, no te olvides de nuestro trato, ¿eh?

— Pero Marina…

— Lo prometiste

— Trataré. Pero no estoy segura de…

— Nada de eso. —le cortó, colocando la palma de la mano a la altura de su frente— cuento contigo. Siento no haber alcanzado a peinarte. Mi jefe es una lata.

— No te preocupes. De todas maneras no estaba en mis planes.

— ¡Al menos suéltate el cabello! Mucha suerte esta noche ¿eh? ¡Recuerda! ¡El negro! ¡Y los tacones!

Marina se despidió cerrando la puerta del departamento, dejando atrás la cara de acontecimiento de Lucy al escuchar la palabra _tacones._

Por fortuna el bar estaba justo abajo, a tres edificios de distancia. Maldito Eric. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir? Tenía UN trabajo esa noche: ¡distraer a Latis mientras ella arreglaba a Lucy! Porque como era usual, tenía que ser a última hora ya que su amiga había pensado en absolutamente TODO menos en su arreglo personal. ¡Sobre su CADAVER si permitía que Lucy llevara jeans y tenis en una noche como esa!

Sin embargo jamás pensó que las cosas estuvieran tan fuera de control hasta que al acercarse al establecimiento, escuchó el ruido indiscutible de varias botellas rompiéndose.

* * *

 ** _Media hora antes_**

La camarera se acercó caminando sinuosa hacia los dos hombres. Una vez dejó las bebidas sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, ofreció una reveladora mirada al hombre de cabello negro, el cual le agradeció con un parco movimiento de cabeza.

— Aquí tienen. Dos Long Island Tea extra grandes. ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —preguntó con una mano en la cadera, inclinándose sobre el hombre a su derecha—

— Quizás otro bowl de frutos secos –propuso Eric, quien observaba la escena, preparado para ser ignorado, como era usual—

— Claro que si — respondió ella, sin voltearle a mirar— ¿y usted señor?

— No, gracias – Latis le dedicó una centésima de microsegundo de atención, para luego tomar una de las bebidas e inspeccionar su contenido-

La mujer esperó un segundo, pero al ver que la estrategia no había funcionado, se irguió para retirarse, no sin antes repetir, tal como lo había hecho durante las últimas veces

— Si necesitan algo más, sólo llámenme ¿ok?

Eric se quedó viendo la salida de la muchacha la cual caminaba pomposa moviendo sus caderas con la esperanza que su compañero le gustara algo de lo que allí veía. Suspiró frustrado. Siempre lo mismo. Después de un año de amistad, ya siquiera se molestaba en poner cara de indignación profunda.

— Cómo lo _odio_. Y ni siquiera se da cuenta — susurró haciendo una mueca.

No había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado al bar, que se escondía entre los edificios de una calle secundaria, ubicado de forma estratégica a pocos metros del lujoso apartamento que Marina había adquirido el año anterior, y en el que solían pasar los días cuando visitaban Nueva York a través de uno de los portales directo desde Céfiro.

El bar ya se había vuelto un lugar de peregrinación para todos. Los tragos eran buenos, no tan costosos para la zona y se disfrutaba de buena música mientras se charlaba a un volumen adecuado, sin tener que gritar en el oído de los demás para hacerse entender. Y daban bowls de nueces gratis…cuando llegaban, o cuando era Latis quien lo solicitaba.

Sentados en una mesa que daba contra la pared de ladrillo, llena de fotos a blanco y negro de sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad, Latis agitaba con un suave movimiento el líquido viscoso de su "Long island Tea" de color ambarino, haciendo flotar la indecisa rodaja de naranja que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Nada. – dijo Eric tomando su bebida, y meciéndola sin ganas— Es sólo que me _fascina_ salir con un amigo como tú. Acentúa mi famoso atractivo. —manifestó con ironía— las probabilidades de conseguir una cita en Nueva York van decreciendo de forma exponencial conforme avanza la noche —hizo una pausa para atizar a su compañero— vamos, bebe, para eso estamos acá…creo.

— ¿Esto es un Té? –Latis revolvió el contenido con el mezclador— No lo parece

— Claro, la misma mesera lo dijo.

Eric sonrió para sus adentros. Claro que era un Té, pero sólo de nombre. El famoso Long Island Tea se componía de ron, tequila, triple sec, vodka, ginebra, limón, azúcar y refresco de cola. Lo había seleccionado gracias a que era uno de los tragos más alcohólicos de la carta. Ya habían tomado dos cervezas, lo cual era el límite que siempre se imponía su amigo sin importar la situación. Por eso, había insistido en tomar otra cosa, agua por ejemplo…o un Té.

 _Y el Long Island es un Té…¿no? —_ pensó. La figura de un despiadado Montgomery Burns se frotó las manos en su imaginación, riendo maquiavélicamente—

El objeto de todo el plan era averiguar un dato de suprema importancia. Marina y él habían apostado a ver quién lo conseguía primero. Por eso, a pesar de saber que Latis no disfrutaba del trago, tenía que hacerle soltar la lengua, pues su propio honor estaba en juego. No perdería.

Latis bebió el contenido del vaso, sin preocuparse por medirse en la cantidad de líquido que pasara por su garganta. La cerveza le había dejado sediento. Eric volvió a felicitarse por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

En condiciones normales Latis se habría dado cuenta de inmediato que esa bebida contenía de todo menos té, pero Eric sabía que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, y esas dos cervezas habían servido muy bien a su propósito.

— Es dulce –concluyó su amigo haciendo una mueca, dejando el vaso ya medio vacío sobre el portavasos que de manera diligente la mesera les había proporcionado al llegar al establecimiento.

— Es por las cervezas. —mintió con descaro, sonriendo— La cebada destroza cualquier sabor.

Latis lo miró con atención, sospechando de su actitud colaborativa, que no era lo más normal.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— ¿Ahora es un crimen sonreír? Estamos en un bar ¿no? Dos amigos celebrando un día especial —respondió cuidando su tono y ahogando la euforia que sentía al ver que Latis apretaba los ojos al hablar, achispado— Además recordaba a la camarera, que por supuesto olvidó mi pedido de nueces.

— Es mejor que vaya al departamento —sugirió, tratando de levantarse— Lucy debe estar esperándome.

Eric se levantó como un ringlete, y tomó su hombro para evitar que se irguiera

— ¡No no no! Mejor acaba el Té. Acabo de ver un mensaje de Marina en el celular. —mintió por segunda vez— Falta aún para que lleguen.

— Puede ser — y añadió, en una inexplicable descarga de sinceridad jamás antes vista— Lucy le encanta caminar por Time Square y verse en las pantallas. Quizás se han retrasado por eso — su cara formó una sonrisa suave, casi imperceptible y acto seguido, se acomodó en la silla, apurando un segundo trago del "Té"

Esta vez Eric anchó sin medida su sonrisa, y unió las manos en un triángulo, tamborileando sus dedos.

 _Excelente_

Ese era el punto que necesitaba. El punto en que se le aflojara la lengua pero pudiera recuperarse después de comer algo. Latis terminó al tercer trago el Long Island. Sin llamar la atención, Eric puso el suyo a la mano para que siguiera bebiendo, lo cual funcionó de inmediato. Otro medio Long Island desapareció en menos de 20 segundos.

— ¿Latis?

— Humrm —había cerrado los ojos después de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, y mantenía el mentón sobre el pecho, lo que lo hacía parecer en meditando o tal vez concentrado en algún pensamiento que requería absoluta calma.

— Latis, amigo, quería preguntar algo…—Eric se inclinó sobre la mesa, para constatar que estuviera prestando oídos a sus palabras, pero los ojos seguían cerrados— ¿me escuchas?

¿Acaso el único espadachín mágico, miembro del consejo de Céfiro y _bla bla bla_ se había dormido? Eric lo punzó con un dedo en el pecho, pero aun así, Latis no abrió los ojos; en cambio, otro inteligible sonido parecido a una protesta salió de su boca.

— _Hrummrms_

— ¡AH maldición! ¿Cómo rayos puedes dormirte? ¡DESPIERTA!—Eric se levantó, lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó sin tanta resolución; por si acaso. (había visto más de una vez los entrenamientos de Latis con otros guerreros y no pensaba darle pie a que lo arrojara al suelo)

Sin embargo, Latis continuaba en su mini-mundo, en silencio.

Esta vez lo zarandeó _en serio_

— ¡DESPIEEERTA!

 _Nein_ , nada. Rayos. ¡Rayos!

Necesitaba agua. Se la echaría encima si era necesario. Le sacaría el dato como diera lugar. ¿Dónde había quedado la mesera?

Eric miró por todos lados. Los clientes iban y venían, unos se acercaban a la barra para solicitar bebidas y otros se perdían al fondo para buscar los servicios. Hizo varias señas a otras empleadas, pero nadie volteaba a mirarle. Ahí si no estaba la chica de revoltosas caderas presta a atenderlos, por supuesto. Decidió levantarse y traer él mismo el agua, dejando a Latis solo. Nunca pensó que ese sería el más grave error de toda la noche. O del año…

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Menos de 3 minutos? Al volver a la mesa, con un vaso de agua a medio llenar, su silla se había movido al lado del espadachín, y la ocupaba…una desconocida muchacha de largo cabello negro.

Pero eso no era todo. Latis la estaba abrazando. Si. ABRA-ZAN-DO. La chica, como era de esperarse, se veía entre asombrada y feliz. Quizás demasiado feliz.

 _Me drogaron. La camarera le puso algo a las cervezas, claro, eso es. Debo estar echado encima de la mesa y esto no está pasando. Ahora comenzaré a ver un desfile de los comerciales de mi niñez entrar por la puerta. Luego, el conde contar comenzará a cantar 1,2, y 3, Enrique dirá "Hola Beto" y todos iremos con Topo Gigio "a la camita, a la camita", pero Cerebro se interpondrá porque esa noche "haremos lo que siempre hacemos todas las noches Eric, tratar de conquistar al mundo"_

Esperó. Realmente esperó que todo eso ocurriera. Porque entre Latis abrazando a una mujer en pleno bar de Nueva York y un rinoceronte bailando tango no había mucha diferencia.

 _O quizás estoy desmayado en una tina en medio de cubos de hielo porque me sacaron un riñón…_

La imagen llegó clarísima a su mente. Tanto, que un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, y le hizo mover la cabeza para alejar la horripilante idea. Aun así, alborotando las conexiones neuronales de su cerebro seguía viendo lo mismo. Probó tomándose el agua por si era que también se había alcoholizado, pero después de apurar el contenido, Latis seguía abrazando a la chica. Decidió enfrentar la inexplicable realidad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó a la mujer directamente, molesto- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Suéltalo!

 _Ok…eso sonó…_

— ¿quién eres tu acaso? ¿Su novio? –respondió ella desafiante-

 _Uff…si, precisamente a eso sonó. Agradeció que no estuviera allí nadie más para recordarle el episodio por el resto de sus días._

— Si él quiere abrazarme— siguió la mujer— ¿qué tiene de malo? Además él fue quien empezó. Por algo será.

Eric detalló a la chica. Su cabello tenía algunos mechones rojizos, era menuda y bajita. Ya se imaginaba qué pasaba.

— Te ha confundido con su novia. Está algo ebrio.

— Yo sólo me acerqué a preguntarle si podía acompañarlo e invitarle un trago, y al parecer —dijo con una sonrisa— quiere eso y algo más.

No alcanzó a replicar, cuando vio problemas acercándose. Para ser exacto, un GRAN problema.

— ¡HEY! ¿Qué diablos piensa que le hace a MI novia?—vociferó un americano rubio, de unos 90Kg y contextura de jugador de rugby, quien se aproximaba a grandes pasos hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¡Piérdete! — fue la respuesta de la chica— Vete con tus "amigas" si son tan importantes. Yo también puedo salir y divertirme.

— Primero quiero ver que dejen de manosearse en frente mío. ¡A ver! ¡Quítele las manos de encima! —gritó en la cara de Latis, quien no parecía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Técnicamente no la está manoseando –replicó Eric- Ella en cambio…—mencionó señalando la posesiva mano sobre la pierna derecha de su amigo.

— ¿Y a usted quién le ha llamado? —el hombre cerró los puños, haciendo crujir los nudillos, amenazante.

 _Oh oh…_

— Escuche, todo esto es un malentendido. Mi amigo…

— SU AMIGO VA A SOLTAR A MI NOVIA AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE LE DE UNA BUENA PALIZA – soltó dos puños sobre la mesa, haciéndola temblar. La voz del hombre era contundente, y el bar guardó un silencio trémulo ante el espectáculo que apenas comenzaba.

— Está ebrio. ¿que no lo ve?

— O se está haciendo el estúpido — El hombre empujó a Latis en el hombro, e intentó sacar a la chica de su abrazo.

Fue en ese momento que Eric creyó que la noche estaba salvada, pues Latis abrió los ojos, y se levantó de la silla, colocando a la chica atrás suyo; todo galantería, todo elegancia…

Para luego tener que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse de lado.

El hombre vio en esto la provocación que necesitaba. Eric observó en cámara lenta el puño que iba a estrellarse contra la mandíbula del tambaleante espadachín, e hizo lo que _cualquier valiente_ hubiera hecho en su situación para salvaguardar a un amigo.

Más tarde, en su versión de los hechos diría que se interpuso para desviar aquel salvaje golpe, y con sus reflejos había esquivado al grandulón. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que realmente ocurrió.

Eric movió la mesa hacia la derecha lo más rápido que pudo. Latis trastabilló, y se inclinó justo en el momento para que el puño apenas le rozara la mejilla. El impulso llevó a su oponente hacia adelante, pero el hombre era más rápido de lo que Eric había pensado para alguien de su tamaño. Dio dos pasos y se devolvió con el doble de furia.

Esta vez no había poder humano ni mucho menos cefiriano que pudiera contener el brazo del americano de 90Kg , quien seguramente SÍ era un jugador de rugby.

Sin embargo, para desconcierto de Eric, algo SI lo detuvo. Un bolso se estrelló contra el pecho del tipo, que más que dañarlo, lo dejó asombrado.

— ¡Eres un bruto! —gritó la chica, que se había adelantado entre Latis y su novio— ¿Pretendes armar una pelea como siempre? ¿Es que no te importo? ¡Siempre resuelves todo a los golpes! ¿Es que no piensas disculparte? ¿Quieres que entonces yo busque a esas vagabundas y les plante cara también?

El barman, quien sin duda tenía alguna participación en la propiedad del local alzó la voz desde su posición

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Lárguense a discutir en otro lado!

El hombretón hizo oídos sordos a la advertencia y quedó en pausa, mirando a la muchacha. Su cara se contrajo. Seguía con el brazo en alto, presto a golpear al pobre borracho, que volvía a cerrar los ojos, pero se amilanó ante los ojos llorosos de su compañera.

— Pero nena, cómo pretendes que me quede quieto —el americano iba calmándose, y sus intenciones violentas estaban mermando— no cuando te veo con otro, chiquita.

Fue en ese instante que Latis volvió a abrazar a la chica. La rodeó con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla del tipo, sin importarle nada.

 _No puede ser —_ pensó Eric, sabiendo que la noche se acababa de ir por la borda.

Eric quería agarrarse la cabeza y gritar. Hasta la mujer estaba pasmada. Al americano se le caería la mandíbula al piso si abría más la boca.

— ¡LO VOY A MAAATAR! —vociferó, y se lanzó hacia Latis con todo su peso.

La mujer corrió hacia un lado, la mesa se volcó y derribó los vasos. Eric se metió a ver qué podía hacer sin ser molido a golpes. Los tres hombres rodaron por el piso del bar mientras la gente se apartaba. Eric detuvo al americano, empujándolo con fuerza, con lo que consiguió darle algo de tiempo a su amigo, quien estaba en un estado intermedio de alerta. Pero Eric no era rival para el hombre, quien le propinó dos golpes en los riñones que lo dejaron sin aire. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Latis tomar la pata de una silla y blandirla con fuerza pero sin mucha técnica contra la espalda del tipo.

Al escuchar que alguien decía "policía" decidió sacar su celular y llamar a Marina, enrollado como un camarón sobre el suelo.

* * *

Marina entró al bar justo para ver cómo tres policías reducían a un hombretón rubio y a Latis. Se movió con cuidado, esquivando los restos de sillas y vidrios que estaban regados por todos lados, sorprendida con la magnitud de la trifulca que protagonizaban sus amistades.

Intentó conversar con los agentes, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— Señorita, esto es alteración del orden, y destrucción de propiedad. Una noche en la celda los calmará.

— Pero por favor, juro que mi amigo es muy pacífico, seguramente fue provocado, deje que lo lleve a casa, ¡por favor!

— Estará en el precinto Midtown South.-fue la cortante respuesta del policía. Acto seguido, se volteó para conducir al espadachín, esposado y desmadejado, hacia la patrulla.

Escuchó un jadeo a su izquierda. Volteó para buscar el origen del quejido y encontró a Eric sentado en el suelo, vencido y con los ojos dilatados, recuperándose de los golpes y del jaleo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —fue el saludo de Marina que le reclamaba con los brazos en la cintura, mirándolo con furia mientras él trataba de levantarse en cincuenta pasos— ¿Cómo es posible que lo arruines de forma tan fantástica?

— Yo todo lo hago de forma fantástica, ¡Hey! —dijo levantando una mano ante el ademán colérico de ella— Ya suficiente he tenido. No es mi culpa que Latis tenga reacciones extrañas cuando se emborracha.

— ¿Latis está borracho?—preguntó incrédula— No puede ser.

Se volteó, y observó cómo caminaba…parecía un cangrejo. El oficial lo empujó sin muchas contemplaciones. Latis volvió a acercarse al policía, queriendo extender sus brazos…

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

— No, no , no abraces al policía amigo —rogó audiblemente Eric al ver esa escena— si lo toca, estamos fritos

— ¿Abrazar? ¿Latis? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Latis? –Marina a pesar de verlo, no podía procesar las dos ideas juntas-

Pero los cielos fueron benévolos, y el Cefiriano se combó hacia el otro lado, dejándose conducir afuera del local. La patrulla hizo un sonido metálico al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que esté borracho en primer lugar? ¿AH?

— Debemos que evitar que lo fichen, o tendremos serios problemas – dijo Eric ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Qué dices? — Marina percibió el tono serio y sintió un escalofrío en la nuca— ¿Qué tan serios? ¡¿por qué?!

— Los papeles que tiene son falsos. Convincentes para la mayoría de los casos, pero…dudo que pasen por originales en una estación de policía.

— ¡Oh no!, no, no ,no. ¿En qué lio lo metiste?

— ¿Yo? ¡Él se metió solito!

— Pero tú lo emborrachaste ¿no es así? ¡Querías sacarle la información!

— ¡¿Cómo yo iba a predecir que Latis se transforma en un oso cariñoso estando borracho?! Poco le faltaba para formar un círculo y cantar _les traigo paz, les traigo amor_.

— Debiste darle demasiado. ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Agh! ¿¡Qué le voy a decir a Lucy!?

— ¿Has visto a "grumpy", el noviecito de tu amiguita? ¡Latis mide 1.90! — protestó señalando la entrada del bar, donde se escuchaba el motor de la patrulla ponerse en marcha— ¡Uno pensaría que se necesitaría más para dejarlo como una cuba! ¡Caray!...A propósito, ¿Traes dinero?

— ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo soy tu alcancía personal?

— Desde que tú eres la encantadora niña rica del grupo

— Si salimos de ésta Eric…—dijo amenazante, caminando hacia la salida junto al guardián, quien se movía como el jorobado de Notre Dame.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me darás bastonazos como tu Clef? El que pases tanto tiempo con el mago te está afectando.

— ¡ERIC!

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir! Vamos, apúrate, quiero subirme a un taxi y decir la consabida frase.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Seguro que no te golpearon en la cabeza?

— ¿Nunca soñaste decir "siga a ese auto"?

* * *

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hermano! ¡No me digas eso! —rogó.

Eric estaba hablando por el celular en el Taxi. No había parado de hacerlo desde que abordaron el vehículo. Agradecía tener al lado a una mujer despampanante como Marina, de lo contrario, no habría forma que un Taxi parara para recogerlos fácilmente a las 7:30 pm sobre Columbus Avenue.

Después de otras negociaciones, ruegos, promesas y chistes malos, por fin colgó.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Ummm. —dijo alzando los hombros, quitándole importancia— Nos van a ayudar. Pero va a salir costoso. Bueno, TE va a salir costoso.

— Voy a hacer que te encomienden marchas forzadas cuando regresemos a Céfiro. —le amenazó—

— Yo puedo contarle a Clef de nuestra apuesta. Le encantará saber en qué andas.

— ¡NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA!

— Por esta clase de emergencias necesitamos que mantengas tu trabajo —Eric se rio alzando una ceja en son de paz, que Marina respondió con un gruñido—

Marina suspiró, armándose de paciencia

— ¿Son los mismos contactos que te dieron los papel-?

— ¡MIRA QUÉ CONCURRIDA ESTÁ LA CALLE! —Eric la miró de reojo, señalando por el vidrio, y luego murmuró cerca a su oído— Shhh, habla más bajo, no quiero que el conductor se entere de todo lo que decimos.

— ¿Tus amigos no están acaso en Tokyo? ¿o tienen una red montada por todo el mundo? —susurró.

— ¿Cómo crees? —preguntó indignado, pero manteniendo el tono— mis amigos no son mafia. Sólo…conocen gente. Un amigo de un antiguo compañero de habitación conoce a un tipo que solía vender unos lindos parlantes en Akihabara, y un día entró un extranjero que necesitaba un modelo en especial que había sido descontinuado, y éste le dice "yo podría conseguirlos en…"

— ¡Eric no necesito la historia entera!

— Ok, Ok. ¡Cada día tienes menos paciencia! Por eso adoro a la pelirrojita, ella al menos me escucha.

— ¿y cómo van a ayudarnos? —dijo ignorándolo sin remordimientos— Estamos próximos a la estación.

— Es todo un clásico. —sonrió con orgullo— Ya verás. Siempre funciona.

* * *

Lucy miraba la entrada del departamento sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, presta a saltar de su sitio si sonaba el timbre. Alisó el vestido por cuarta vez con las palmas de las manos y volvió a acomodarse el odioso escote, que seguía pareciéndole demasiado. Revisó sus medias veladas por si tenían algún desperfecto. Había roto dos pares antes de lograr ponerse esas. No quería volver a pasar por la tarea, por lo que tenía extremo cuidado en dónde recostaba sus piernas o los movimientos que hacía.

Ya era casi la hora. Se había soltado el cabello, que caía en bucles suaves por su espalda. Como siempre, el medallón brillaba en su cuello. Tenía listos los famosos tacones junto a la puerta, para subir a la terraza, cuatro pisos más arriba, donde tenía todo acomodado. Pensó en la combinación ella+tacones+escaleras y torció la boca en una mueca de preocupación genuina.

Miró el reloj sobre la pared por sexta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Eran las 7:50 pm. Ya quería ver su rostro. Latis era puntual con sus citas, por lo que no debería demorar.

Las mariposas en su estómago se alborotaron y alzaron vuelo al pensar en él. ¿Qué expresión pondría al verla vestida así? Era la primera vez que se ponía algo diferente.

Lucy volvió a mirar el reloj. 7:51pm

* * *

— ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! —gritó el hombre que recién ingresaba al precinto Midtown South, lanzándose sobre el policía que estaba organizando a los recién llegados, para derribarlo

El policía cayó al suelo. La estación enloqueció. Los que esperaban para ser procesados gritaron ovaciones. Dos de ellos, aún esposados, salieron de la fila para ayudar al osado que rodaba enloquecido mientras daba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Las personas que estaban esperando a ser atendidas se alejaron asustados, mientras otros policías llegaron y se echaron sobre el tipo y sus cómplices temporales como una bandada de pájaros sobre migajas de pan. Los de la patrulla recién llegada se unieron a la trifulca, descuidando al borracho de poca importancia que habían traído consigo y al americano de 90Kg, quien se acercó para observar la pelea con curiosidad morbosa.

Eric corrió hacia Latis, quien ya daba pasos torcidos para adentrarse en el edificio. Pero al detenerlo, y tomarlo por el brazo, el espachín se giró, llevándoselo por delante, soltando su peso sobre el guardián para abrazarlo, con el triste resultado de un desesperado, ahogado e inmóvil Eric debajo del cariñoso monstruo.

Eric alzó los brazos como pudo para hacerle gestos a Marina, quien ya corría presta hacia ambos, esquivando la pelea campal en la estación. Como pudo, empujó a Latis para que avanzara. Consiguió su objetivo, pero a costa del guardián, quien fue arrastrado como un muñeco de felpa hasta que salieron del edificio donde pro arte de magia, Latis decidió soltarlo.

— La próxima te toca a ti —sentenció Eric, mientras recuperaba el aliento

— Yo lo empujo mientras tú lo subes al taxi. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— No mucho, ya casi no oigo ruidos. Menos mal todos los taxistas de Nueva York son codiciosos. ¿Dónde está esperando?

— Debe estar dando la vuelta sobre la 35th en éste momento

— ¡Apresúrate!

* * *

A las 8:30 pm al fin tocaron a la puerta. Lucy se levantó, y respiró profundo, recordando que no debía estropear sus medias en su camino hacia la puerta. Se puso los tacones, sintiendo aguijones en las plantas de los pies tan pronto tocó el suelo y giró la perilla.

Allí estaba Latis con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza gacha. Lucy deseó lanzarse a sus brazos, pero su comportamiento era extraño, por lo que se lo pensó dos veces.

\- ¡Hola! Buenas noches —saludó sintiéndose temerosa de su atuendo y de si aquella actitud era consecuencia de ello.

Pero Latis no contestó, por lo que Lucy se acercó, con el resultado que ya temía: Cayó encima de él al tropezar en su primer intento.

Se encontró rodeada por sus brazos. Una cálida sensación le inundó el corazón al sentir que la apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. Latis siempre lograba hacerle olvidar el mundo a su alrededor, para concentrarse en su tacto, en su mirada, en las sensaciones que subían y bajaban por su estómago cuando le tocaba. Sin decirle nada, él hundió su cara en su cabello. Se sentía muy bien. Intensamente viva, intensamente feliz. Como perdida en medio de un sueño.

— Latis —susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos, y sonriendo—Feliz cumpleaños

— Me haces feliz, Lucy —respondió el con voz profunda— Quiero siempre tenerte a mi lado.

Lucy lo escuchó sorprendida, con su corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho, pues era la primera vez que él le decía algo así. Se fundió en aquel bienestar que se extendía por sus venas, como una canción de amor que revelara un mañana, un futuro lleno de dicha.

* * *

La mañana llegó de improviso, como si las horas se hubieran sido absorbidas por la cristalina luminosidad que invadían la habitación.

Latis despertó en una cama sin memoria de cómo había llegado allí. Para colmo, le habían quitado la ropa y sólo tenía puesto el pantalón de piyama que usaba para dormir.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el techo lleno de lámparas redondas de papel de diversos colores suspendidas por varios hilos. Los rayos del sol se filtraban curiosos por las cortinas blancas, haciendo saltar pequeñas chispas brillantes sobre la estructura de alambre de cada una de ellas, jugando a reflejar en las paredes formas indeterminadas de tonos pasteles. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era ésta la habitación del departamento?

Se giró, y vio a Lucy, quien dormía enrollada a su lado. Se había destapado medio cuerpo, pasando una pierna de piel suave y apetecible sobre el cobertor, deleitando su vista con un revelador pero elegante vestido negro, de escote profundo, el cual elevó su atención.

Se quedó observándola embelesado. Estaba preciosa. El negro contrastaba con su cabello rojo, que nadaba por la cama como olas de intensa lava. Sintió el deseo inexplicable de besarla, de recorrer con sus labios aquella pierna liberada del calor de las mantas. Era una sed física que sólo podría calmar cuando ella le mirara con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. Acarició su mejilla, dejando que la impresión de su piel acelerara su pulso. Ella se removió, y sonrió en sueños. Le tomó unas caricias más hacer que ella despertara.

— Buenos días —saludó el

Lucy lo miró intensamente, con un movimiento rápido se sentó en la cama, tomando entre sus manos su rostro, con genuina preocupación. Latis dejó que ella le examinara, mirándole con dulzura.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo confundido, pero bien. No recuerdo cómo llegué acá.

Ella sonrió, moviendo sus pupilas brillantes, recordando la noche anterior.

— No me di cuenta que habías bebido más de la cuenta hasta que me soltaste del abrazo.

— ¿Abrazo?

— Así es —asintió ella— menos mal podías caminar, o si no, no podría haberte traído hasta la habitación.

— ¿tú me cambiaste?

Lucy abrió los ojos y pasó saliva, soltando sus mejillas, retrocediendo un poco y desviando la mirada. Latis observó cómo se sonrojaba, y el deseo volvió a latir dentro de él.

— Eh…no podías dormir con esa ropa. Es incómodo. —dijo moviendo sus pupilas con nerviosismo— ¿Estás molesto?

Latis le dedicó una sonrisa, pensando en esa hermosa visión que era ella: una mujer incandescente, pero tímida a la vez cuando se trataba de los pormenores de una relación. Aun cuando llevaban un año de estar juntos, se seguía sonrojando cuando involucraban pensamientos más íntimos.

— No.

Ella levantó los ojos, y al ver que él sonreía, se relajó.

— ¿Y estas lámparas? —preguntó Latis dando un paneo, admirando la decoración—

\- ¿Te gustan? Las moví desde la terraza. –—Lucy tenía la mirada perdida, repasando las esferas que se mecían con el aire— Quería que las vieras cuando despertaras. Tenía una sorpresa para ti. Pero según un mensaje de texto de Eric celebraste tu cumpleaños de otra manera.

Latis frunció el ceño. Así que eso era. Recordó los "Long island Tea". Ya arreglaría cuentas con Eric Colt cuando lo viera de nuevo.

— No es tu culpa. Lo importante es que estemos juntos ¿verdad?

— Lo siento. Te esforzaste mucho y yo no estuve contigo.

— Está bien —Lucy se acurrucó para que le abrazara, lo que Latis hizo con gusto— no pasó nada malo.

— Gracias por la sorpresa.

— Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Quieres pasta carbonara de almuerzo?

Latis no respondió. En ese momento se antojaban otros deseos que necesitaba cumplir. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos se vieron reflejados en las pupilas del otro. La sed se desbordó una vez más, y Latis la dejó tomar control.

* * *

En el Starbucks cercano a Trinity Church, Eric y Marina tomaban un café antes que ella corriera al edificio de la revista MODE a cumplir con su trabajo.

— Creí que iba a morir aplastada cuando me abrazó en el taxi —recordó Marina, riendo.

— Es un borracho colaborativo, no podemos negarlo. Se deja guiar con facilidad. ¿Imaginas qué hubiéramos hecho si no caminara? Lo único negativo es que no pudimos averiguar su edad.

— ¿Sabes? –dijo ella evocando lo que había visto la noche anterior- Creo que Latis es más joven de lo creemos

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque en el fondo, —soltó una pequeña carcajada— es un hombre demasiado dulce

— Espera a que volvamos a Céfiro. Vas a ver lo dulce que es cuando me frite.

Eric y Marina rieron con ganas, más Marina que Eric.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Nueva York. La guerrera mágica del agua, y el único guardián de los portales entre Céfiro y la Tierra disfrutaron su bien merecido café, y separaron sus caminos, alejándose entre la multitud de personas que corrían para continuar con sus vidas.

* * *

Doy gracias especiales a ShidouHikaru15 en Tumblr, ya que desde su post, (el contenido es original de CLAMP) nace esta idea, la cual es demasiado hilarante para dejarla pasar. Si. Es verídico. Latis se emborracha fácilmente y abraza a las personas.(pueden buscarla en google así: And here it is! o(≧∇≦)o **Magic Knight Rayearth Scenario Collection # 1** – Extra Comic - Lantis-kun is Here!)

También doy gracias a LucyKailu, por su apoyo incondicional, y a AscellaStar por seguir acompañándome en las locuras.

Gracias por leer! Cuéntenme sus opiniones por favor!


End file.
